


Signs of Affection

by katamarii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Charades, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Verse: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Greece and Japan decide to play a guessing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Affection

~.*.~

 

“Let’s play a game.”  
  


Japan looked up from his reading, glancing over _Oedipus Rex_ at Greece, eyebrows quirked questioningly behind his glasses. Greece was gazing out steadily at the garden, his long legs stretched out before him off the edge of the veranda. It was too hot at the moment to be strolling out in the blazing afternoon sun, so the two friends had decided to while away their time at a breezy spot by the veranda.  
  
  
“All right.” Japan said, setting his book down, wondering what had spurred the thought in the Grecian. “What kind of game?”  
  


“I heard America talking about this game during one of the meetings. You make hand gestures and the other person has to guess what it means.” Greece said, stroking at the cat which had curled up into a tiny black and white ball in his lap. “He said you had a similar game here too, and I wanted to try it with you.”  
  
  
Japan nodded. He knew the game Greece was referring to; it was popular among the children, one which they could play for hours, as long as their imagination allowed them to do so.  
  


“I used to play that guessing game as a child.” He said, removing his reading glasses. “Of course, having only Pochi to play with at the beginning, it usually didn’t get very far. When China-san found me, I tried to play it with him too, but it seems our gestures were never for the same things, even if the motions _looked_ the same. It certainly caused quite a bit of confusion… and some frustration between us, to say the least.”  
  


Japan chuckled to himself softly, one hand stroking Pochi, who had seated himself quietly beside his master. Greece noticed a glimmer of nostalgia in those brown eyes and only nodded.  
  
  
“I can imagine it must have.” He said, leaning back on his elbows, looking sideways at his companion. “I’m quite sure my gestures should be similar to yours, or at least enough for you to guess what I mean.”  
  
  
At Greece last words, Japan laughed again. “There’s only one way to find out, I suppose.”  
  


Greece glanced around the room, trying to think of a word. His eyes swept over a number of Japan’s possessions before deciding on one and smiling, he turned back to the Asian man. He held out both his hands, his brows knitted together in mock-concentration and he moved his thumbs furiously, as if he were –  
  


“PSP.” Japan said, his nose crinkling in amusement that Greece had chosen one of his favourite toys. “You’re playing the PSP.”  
  


“Right.” Greece said. “Now, your turn.”  
  


Japan closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, before opening them and bringing his palms together. He tilted his head slightly, raising his closed palms to rest beside his head.  
  


“Sleep.” The Grecian replied simply, a tiny grin upon his lips. Japan nodded, and setting his hands back on his lap, waited for Greece’s next move.  
  


Greece didn’t take as long to figure out the next one, and again, held up his arms before him. This time, his arms were a little bent and he looked like he was hugging a pillow, or carrying a cat or a…  
  


“A… baby…?” Japan tried, frowning uncertainly.  
  


Greece shook his head. “Cuddling. Something I like to do with you, especially after sex.”  
  


Japan felt his cheeks warming then and bowing his head little, asked instead, “W-When did the game change, Greece-san?”  
  
  
“It’s still the same game.” Greece replied, his eyes warm with affection. “I just thought we could try to show how we feel through gestures as well.”  
  


The blush had not left his features but Japan nodded nonetheless. Lifting his gaze steadily to meet Greece’s, he touched the back of his head, holding up a small lock of hair between his fingers so that it looked a little bit like a sprout peeking upwards towards the sky. With his other hand, he stroked Pochi, running his fingers through the soft white fur with a tenderness that Greece was all too familiar with.  
  


This time, it was the Grecian’s turn to blush.  
  


“My hair,” Greece said, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “You like it, even when it gets curlier during the rain.”  
  


“Or even when it’s damp and tousled in the mornings.” Japan murmured, his voice softer than usual as he stared fixatedly at the cat in Greece’s lap. Greece felt the warmth growing within his chest, and leaned a little closer towards Japan. Lifting a hand towards his lips, he gently blew a kiss towards his companion, a mischievous gleam in those teal eyes.  
  
  
Japan felt the back of his ears redden again. He did not break eye contact however and instead, stretched out his hand tentatively as if to catch a falling petal in his palm. He then brought his closed palm back towards him, and pressed it to his lips. Smiling, he uncurled his fingers and after a moment’s hesitation, blew a kiss back Greece’s way.  
  


Greece chuckled appreciatively, catching the “kiss” in his palm much like how Japan did, before placing it over his chest. Then raising both hands again, he brought his fingers together to make a heart-shape.  
  


Japan couldn’t hold back the smile which played around his lips as he made to form same heart-shape with his fingers over his chest. He wasn’t quite sure when their game changed from guessing words to simply just making non-verbal signs of affection, but even he couldn’t deny the childish pleasure he found in doing this with Greece.  
  


Sweeping a lock of his hair behind his ear, he then lifted both his hands over his head, mimicking cat ears and waited for Greece to do the sa–  
  


_ Snap.  
  
_

“Ah?”  
  


Japan blinked, momentarily blinded by the sudden flash and it was only after he heard a soft _whirr_ and a _click_ , he realized that Greece had just taken a picture of him with a Polaroid camera. He was still staring speechlessly when Greece held up the photograph.  
  


“I like Japan, especially when he pretends to be a cat just for me.” Greece said, before laughing at the look on his friend’s face.  
  


“I had thought we were playing a mimicking game.” Japan huffed, slightly miffed at having his plan to make Greece copy him backfire instead.  
  
  
“Oh?” Greece began, the smile still lingering upon his lips, as he leaned in further. “So what is it that you want me to copy from you now?”  
  


Just as the words left his lips, Greece felt hands against his shoulders as he was pushed backwards down onto the floor. He felt the cat in his lap scampering off as the scent of tea and cherry blossoms hit him and he found the other man straddling him.  
  
  
“Let me show you.” Japan breathed, his face only inches away from Greece’s, before he took the plunge and crashed their lips together.  
  


Above them, the wind-chime tinkled lightly in the soft breeze. 

  


**_ -owari- _ **

**_  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you haven't already guessed, Japan and Greece are playing charades : ) I've even found an [online version](http://web-japan.org/kidsweb/games/gestures/index.html) of the game lol
> 
> \- This was spurred by an RP with a friend, so really, half the ideas were from her. 
> 
> \- There was another fic idea based on RP which involves Greece and Turkey oil-wrestling and Japan being their wrestling coach.... buuuuut lol nvm.


End file.
